Of Loneliness
by mpwhitaker
Summary: One Valentine's Day, two lonely hearts unite to remind us that not every relationship is one filled with happiness and love, and that in every story, there isn't always a happy ending. One-sided SasuNaru. Standard disclaimer applies. Reviews are nice.


Okay, so this is the first story Ive ever written for Naruto, and I kinda sorta loved how it turned out. So on with the show~

**Disclaimer:** The standard one applies here. I dont own, or make any profit from this article of literature.

* * *

They are alone in this big empty house, just the two of them together, curled up together under the blankets, fingers laced together and legs intertwined.

A blonde head is tucked beneath a pale chin, teary eyes closed as he inhales the scent of his teammate. "I have to go soon." It is something both of them know, but neither wants to acknowledge. They both have to return to their cheating wives sometime.

Sasuke nods, bringing Naruto closer to him under the covers. "I know. But for now, just stay with me." Placing kisses atop two tanned eyelids, the Uchiha whispers in soft tones.

A bitter laugh escapes Naruto's throat at this. "Quit acting as if you love me, Sasuke. God knows you don't." The blonde uses his free hand to wipe at bleary eyes. He hates this routine.

Every Valentine's Day, the two find themselves away from the presence of their wives for a few hours, basking in the glow of their former significant other. They somehow find themselves lonely in a household of love, needing to be comforted. And this comfort has only been found with each other.

The catch though, is this: Sasuke stopped loving Naruto long ago, but the blonde never gave up on loving Sasuke.

So when Naruto says this, Sasuke does not object to the accusation. "Hn." Despite saying this, the raven leans down for a kiss, catching a soft lip between teeth and nibbling slightly.

This goes on for a few more minutes, both of them kissing, until Naruto pulls back, tucking his head back under Sasuke's chin and letting out a shaky sigh. "Why do we do this, teme? Every year it's the same. I feel like a whore…" The blonde trails off, choking down the lump rising in his throat. "We're bad people, aren't we? Just using each other like we do, it's awful…."

The dark haired shinobi is quiet for a moment, but he answers none the less. "I don't really know for once, dobe. Perhaps we're both just lonely. All I know is that I need this, and that you do too." Opening his dark eyes, Sasuke can barely make out the tear escaping the blonde's eye, leaving a shiny trail down a tanned cheek. "Don't cry, dobe. This is what we both want. Just think about being held by someone you love." He wraps an arm around the younger male next to him, pulling him closer and rubbing soothing circles through the fabric of his shirt.

Naruto feels the pale arm encasing him, and wants to scream. "How am I supposed to not cry when I know that person doesn't love me back?" Is he supposed to feel loved by being used to comfort his former lover? To feel like he's actually doing something that's totally okay, when it's not and might as well be a whore for doing it?

Naruto knows this is what he signed up for the first time they did this long ago, but he cannot help but feel guilty. He has a wife at home, a cheating one at that, but a wife whom he does not even love. It's the same with Sasuke, only the blonde knows that Sasuke loves Hinata. He feels tainted each Valentine's Day he spends with Sasuke. And a part of him hates himself for it.

They only spend one more hour together, cuddling like normal people do, before the blonde removes himself from the tangle of limbs. "I guess I should get going, ne Sasuke?" No verbal answer from the man sitting up on the bed with near blinded eyes, just a nod.

Naruto smoothes the wrinkles from his shirt, and fixes his messy hairbefore turning back to the raven. "Well, I guess I'll see you around sometime." When he goes to turn around and walk out the door, leave Sasuke in the dark house alone, he finds that he cannot on account of the pale hand gripping his shirt.

"Please, Naruto. One more kiss for old times' sake. Just don't leave me alone yet." Damn it all if Naruto didn't take the hand gripping his shirt, lace their fingers together and crawl onto the raven's lap and kiss him one more time. He needed this too, despite the tears springing forth to his eyes.

That last kiss left both of them breathless, gasping for air when Naruto finally removed his from his partner's. Sasuke kissed both eyelids, removing any signs of tears. "Promise me you won't cry tonight, Naruto. If you love me, you'll do me this favor. I do care for you, I just don't love you. I'm sorry."

Naruto smiled sadly, kissing his love softly one more time before removing himself from his position on Sasuke's lap. "I know, teme. I know. And I promise." After running his fingers through inky hair, the blonde flicked the light switch on, waving as he left the room. "I know how you hate the dark when you're alone, Sasuke. Bye." The blue eyes boy does not hear a reply, but knows that Sasuke is thankful.

It's just one more thing that only Naruto knows about the only remaining Uchiha.

* * *

Later that night, it's Naruto who's alone in the dark. His wife, Ino, is off doing God knows what with God knows who, and he's left alone once again on Valentine's Day.

But then again, how's that different from all the other days? He knows that Ino only settled for him because Shikamaru married Temari. So she goes off each night, trying to find a way out of this loveless marriage, trying to find someone who will love her.

When his time with Sasuke swarms into his mind, Naruto just lays his head in his hands and cries.

He cries because he'll _never_ be with Sasuke.

He cries because he's alone _again_ on Valentine's Day.

He cries because he _knows_ that he will never truly be loved.

And he cries because he will _never_ be able to change the reasons he cries for.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. I couldn't keep my promise."


End file.
